The Paper Fox: Redux
by Yami T3nsai
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was not what it seemed. What if Naruto had a bloodline to control paper. Not good at Summaries. NARUTSUSHIZ. SMART POWERFUL NARUTO. NARUTOxR.O.D. Rated for my paranoia. New chapter soon ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or R.O.D (Read or Die) if I did I would be a very rich man.

"Blah" speaking normal

'blah' thoughts

_Blah_ Inner Sakura

**Blah** Demon Voice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Konoha, birds singing, people opening shops..."DEMON GET BACK HERE" came ringing through the crowds. A blonde boy about 4 years old, wearing a white and black shorts was running from a mob. Naruto was thinking 'what did I do all I wanted was to go to the building with the books' while running down an alley.

When Naruto got to the end of the alley he saw it was a dead end. Turning around he came face-to-face with mob that was chasing him. "Now demon we will finish what the Yondaime started 4 years ago." stated the leader of the mob, while the mob cheered when he finished talking. Naruto started backing up to the wall, the shinobi in the mob then took out some kunaiand threw them at Naruto. What happened next shocked everyone, especially Naruto, as paper from the nearby trash can flew towards Naruto and created a wall in front of him, blocking the kunai.

Then Naruto put his hands out and the sheets of paper formed a wolf which jumped into the mob attacking them. Naruto then lowered his arms and went into the fetal position seeing all the blood on the ground. 'I am a monster...everyone as right' repeated Naruto in his head.

The Sandaime feeling the kyubi's chakra being released summoned ANBU and ran to the source of the chakra, hoping that Naruto was alright. When they got to the alley where Naruto was some of the ANBU threw up in the closest trash cans.

The alley was covered in blood with Naruto at the end in the fetal position rocking back and forth. Sarutobi started walking slowly towards Naruto but stopped when Naruto bolted to the very end of the alley screaming "NO OJIISAN, DON'T COME CLOSER". Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said in a calm voice "What is wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up and asked with tears streaming down his face "Am I a-a d-d-demon l-like the v-villagers say?"

Sarutobi could feel his heart breaking, "Of course not Naruto, why don't you come to my office and we will talk?" After hearing this Naruto slowly walked towards his 'ojiisan' before hugging him like his life depended on it.

"ANBU clean up this mess while I take Naruto to the hospital" ordered Sarutobi. The ANBU looked at each other after the Hokage disappeared and then Taki said "Why are we cleaning the demon brat's mess?" Inu looked at him and said "because we were ordered to"

**  
**

**SCENE CHANGE**

In his office, after calming Naruto down, Sarutobi went to the picture of the Yondaime and opened the safe behind it. "Naruto what I am about to tell you is a SS – Ranked secret." Naruto looked up at this with a shocked version of the puppy-dog-eyes jutsu. "What is it ojiisan?" questioned Naruto, jumping up and down like a cricket on speed, Sarutobi looking at this held back a chuckle and calmed Naruto down.

"This is about your family Naruto" said Sarutobi. This made Naruto's head snap around so fast that Sarutobi thought he had broken his neck. "You know who my family is?" asked Naruto. Sarutobi nodded with a sad smile on his face, "Naruto your kaasan was a person who could use paper as a weapon, her name was Yomiko Readman." said Sarutobi "See was from a country called England and moved here to hide from her enemies. She went by the name Uzuamki Kushina for her protection." Naruto sat down and was listening intently while Sarutobi continued "Your Obaachan was just as good at using paper as your mother if not better, the sad thing is that your mother was kidnpped by here enemies, which made your Obaachan very made." At this point Sarutobi then showed a picture to Naruto of the Kyuubi.. Naruto looked at the picture and asked "Is that Obaachan?" Sarutobi nodded sadly.

Naruto then got very angry and went to tear the picture of the Yondaime up, luckily Saruobi stopped him. Sarutobi while holding him said "She isn't dead" this stopped all movement from Naruto. He looked up at Sarutobi teary eyed and said "So she abandoned me" Sarutobie hearing this said "No she was sealed into you by your tousan" Naruto then asked "who is my tousan?" Sarutobi smiling said "You were about to destroy his picture"

Naruto after that fainted from information overload. Sarutobi sighedn picked up Naruto and placed him on the couch while he went back to work.

**SCENE CHANGE**

When Naruto woke up he felt water around his ankles. He looked around and thought 'is this a sewer?' Naruto then heard a sound that was calming and sounded like a lady singing. He followed the sound and came to a huge room with a gate at the other end, "This must be where obaachan lives?" said Naruto to himself.

**POV Shirobara**

Hearing a voice for the first time in 4 years I look up from my sewing. "Who is there?" I ask not expecting a reply. "It is Naruto obaachan" came the reply from just outside the cage. I look outside the cage and see a small boy, looking no older than 5, trying to see into my cage. "What is your name young one?" I ask thinking this is a Yamanaka come to torture me. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto obaacahn" came the reply from the young boy.

**END POV**

As Naruto said who he was a lady with red hair and green eyes came into view. "Are you really my magomusuko?" asked Shirobara. Naruto looked up and Shirobara gasped 'he looks exactly like a younger version of Minato'. Naruto not wanting to be rude said "If you are the person who tousan sealed in me, then yes." Shirobara smiled through tears and reached for Naruto intending to hug him.

Naruto stepped forward wearily, just in reach of Shirobara who pulled him into a bone crushing hug while planting kisses all over his face. "Obaachan...stop that...OBAACHAN!" Naruto said/yelled trying to get away. Shirobara kissed at him one more time before leting him go. "Naruto listen your going to wake up soon and when you do tell Sarutobi to give you the family scrolls and announce who your parents are." Naruto looked at her and said "Ok obaachan" and turned to leave when Shirobara said "Also tell him to start training you in all aspects of a ninja and give you your inheritance , while I will teach you how to use our bloodline."

Naruto nodded and went to go the way he came but smacked into a wall. Looking around Naruto then turned to Shirobara and asked "How do I get out obaachan?" Shirobara pointed to the door 3 feet to Naruto's right. Naruto saw the door, started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, then went through it.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Sarutobi after about 5 minutes heard Naruto stirring and rushed over to him. "Naruto are you ok boy?" Sarutobi asked worriedly. "HI Ojiisan, Obaachan wants you to announce who my parents are, start training me in all aspects of a ninja and give me my inher...inheriteance" Sarutobi looked at Naruto and asked "Do you mean inheritance?" Naruto just nodded his head.

Sarutobi walked to his desk and told the secretary to call Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki and Asuma. He then called an ANBU squad to look for Jiraiya and Tsunade. He only had to wait ten minutes for Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki and Asuma. But had to wait one and a half hours for Kakashi to arrive. When everyone had arrived Naruto, who was behind Sarutobi, saw Kakashi's, yelled "INU-SAN!!!" before jumping on top of him.

The other Jounin only heard a loud noise and saw a white and yellow blur before seeing Kakashi on the ground hugging a small child. "YOSH...LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" screamed, our favourite fashion victim, Gai before he was hit upside the head by Ibiki.

Saurtobi cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce your new student, one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi said before taking out a camera to take pictures of their stunned faces. After Kakashi got over his shock he then yelled "YOU TOLD ME HE DIED WHEN HE WAS BORN...YOU LIED TO ME!!" Sarutobi knew this was going to happen handed Kakashi, Minato's will. After Kakashi had finished reading it he started mumbling things like 'baka sensie'.

**TIME SKIP: 6 years**

"Nii-san, did you get my book?" asked Naruto jumping up and down like an idiot. Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto, before asking "Have you finished training for today?" Naruto knew that his 'niisan' would ask this pointed to where his clones were walking on water. Kakashi seeing this gave Naruto the new book by Sumiregawa Nenene. Naruto then took the book and started reading it before heading home, as he had school in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations

Shirobara – White rose

Magomusuko - Grandson

Read Review

Press the blue button


End file.
